


This Is Who I Am

by XOXOErinXOXO



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, Identity Issues, M/M, Other, Self Harm, Transitioning, it'll make sense in later chapters, please please please be very aware of that trigger warning, set after not what he seems, stick with me please it'll be worth it, those categories are technically correct I apologize, trans!Dipper, you all are amazing don't hurt yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOErinXOXO/pseuds/XOXOErinXOXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper has enough problems in life with identity, the last thing needed right now is great uncle Stan's secrets, great uncle Stan's brother's secrets, sibling betrayal and a demon adding to the list of issues at hand. But they're a probably, who will be in Dipper's life to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I read one to many Trans!Dipper nsfw stories, and I decide that no one has made a full Trans!Dipper story. Maybe they have, but I haven't seen one. Anyways, this lovely story features a lot of things from other stories that I enjoy, so pardon me for borrowing some things to put in! For this story Dipper is going to start as a girl (of course that's not in the show so I guess this could be considered an AU, but I'm not changing it now), and takes place starting IMMEDIATELY after NWHS. Be prepared, it's going to be emotional.
> 
> Roll with me please, I promise it's good (wow look how humble).
> 
> Draw art!!!!! #erinxoxofanficart on Tumblr :* anything you like! Love you guys!!!
> 
>  
> 
> ***EDIT: Someone complained about the Grunkles names, and so I took a look at it and realized the note about it is in chapter 6. At the time, I posted ch 6 right after Tale of Two Stans, so I didn't think anyone would read it after the episode. SO please be aware, the Stan's are their fandom names. As is our beloved grunkle is Stanford still and our asshole scientist grunkle is Stanley. Sorry for any confusion this has caused!

JUNE 2012  
Dipper sighed as she removed her t-shirt. It had been a long day. She turned the events of the day over in her mind as she turned on the shower water and stood under the warm downpour.

After a long day of finding out her great uncle had been lying to her and her sister all summer, Dipper had finally gotten exactly what she wanted, she'd met the author. But she was so not expecting this. Not at all.

Not to mention her own TWIN SISTER betrayed her.

Dipper was 12, she didn't need this much drama! It was like a soap opera here in the Mystery Shack. It was about a million times more dramatic than that sock puppet show Mabel had put on in town a few weeks back. God, even though she was possessed by a DEMON at the time, that was a cake walk compared to the current situation.

Dipper had walked away after Soos passed out. She knew she couldn't handle anything else. She couldn't even look Mabel in the eye. She went right upstairs and sat on her bed, thinking over everything.

Dipper had enough problems. She didn't need this.  
/  
Mabel shifted on her feet. Dipper was mad at her, she could tell. She wouldn't even look at her, wouldn't speak to her, didn't even look up from the floor when she was around. It hadn't even been an hour and Mabel could already tell this was not going to be okay.

She walked into the kitchen, where Stan and Stanley were catching up over a bag of food from Greasey's (Stanley really was the only one eating it). They paused and looked at her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I know you two are catching up but...but Dipper's mad at me. I don't know what to do." She said softly, softly enough that her voice wouldn't break.

"Mabel, come here." Stan turned and offered his arms to her. She rushed over and accepted the hug. "Mabel, sweetie, she'll be okay. Just give her some time. Siblings always fight over things, she'll come around before you know it." Stan and Stanley shared a look. "I promise. It'll be okay." She nodded and then pulled away, wiping away her tears.

"I hope you're right." She whispered.

"I know I am." He nodded smiling. "Now stop worrying about her and sit down. You have a new great uncle to meet!" Mabel laughed and sat down on a chair near the two.

"What is your name? I've only gotten Grunkle out of you." He looked over at Stan.

"Great Uncle. Kids these days take words and smoosh them together." He smiled.

"That's cute actually. I'm Stanley." Mabel's chin dropped.

"I have TWO Grunkle Stan's?!" She bounced in her seat. "This is so cool, ooh Dipper is going to love you so much. She found your journal, I'm sure you know, and all she does is read it and talk about it. Like that's it. She hasn't done anything else all summer." Mabel said, as they began talking about the things Stanley had seen.  
/  
Dipper trodded down the stairs, her footfalls quiet on the staircase. She could hear three people in the kitchen talking, but she paid them no mind. She needed some air. She padded to the doorway, slipped on a jacket, and hiking boots and opened the door.

"Dipper." She jumped and turned to see Soos.

"I need- I'm going-"

"Going for a walk?" Dipper nodded. "I know you need some space dude, if they ask I'll let them know you're safe. But if you're not back in an hour I'M coming to find you. Deal?" Dipper smiled at him.

"Thank you." Then she pushed the door open and headed out for her walk, clearing her head with some fresh air was exactly what she needed right now.  
/  
It had been a few days since the appearance of Stanley. Dipper had been pretty much silent up until now, she hadn't taken time to talk to Stanley about the journal, she'd mostly laid in bed and came down for meals between meals. To be honest, she wasn't ready to confront anyone just yet. Soos was the only person she spoke to, and that's only because Soos didn't mention the current situation. He kept the conversation flowing about anything else. Dipper appreciated that.

But today, today she was breaking her silence. She got up with a stretch and swung her legs off the bed, getting up and going downstairs. She reached for a box of cereal, and poured it into a glass bowl from the cabinet and turned to get milk from the fridge, when she noticed everyone at the dining table watching her. She hadn't been downstairs for any meal in a good week.

"Good morning." She said softly and continued her mission to get milk from the fridge, finally completing her bowl of cereal and leaning against the cabinet as she ate it. Everyone was still looking at her. "I just woke up, okay. I can't look flawless every day when I wake up." She chuckled, she never looked good in the mornings.

"How are you feeling kid?" Stan asked softly.

"Mm...well rested, hungry, curious as ever...a little betrayed maybe? I can't put my finger on that emotion just yet." She shot a look at Mabel. "But I have questions, and today I get them answered. I hope." She spooned a bite of chocolate crunchy milky goodness into her mouth. "Stanley right?" Stanley nodded.

"Ask me anything you want kid." He said "I'm yours for the day, I'm just glad to hear you speak. I was starting to worry you were mute." He chuckled.

"Good cause I have a lot. Let's start now. How'd you get in that portal?" She asked quickly.

"Jumping right into it huh? Well me, Stan and Fidleford were all experimenting with inter dimension travel when something went wrong. I was stuck in another dimension for 30 years until this doof figured out how to bring me back." Stan glared at him.

"You're the nerd, what'd you want from me?" He rolled his eyes at Stan.

"You can read, that's why I even made the journals, in case you or Fids fuc-"

"Don't cuss in front of the kids." Stanley looked between the kids.

"How old ARE you two?" He asked.

"12." Mabel answered.

"Oh, okay yeah no cussing just yet." He laughed.

"Is that the only reason you made the journals? The blueprints for the portal?" Stanley shook his head.

"The entire collection is a warning." This made Dipper perk up.

"Warning for what?" she asked.

"Kid, this town is full of evil-"

"Oh I know. I've seen just about everything." She said back. "The gnomes, leprechauns, mini golf people, vampire bats, ghosts a plenty, demons, I've seen and experienced the evil." She said.

"No. There's a bigger evil. An evil like you can't imagine." Dipper scoffed.

"Possession makes anything imaginable." She said with an eye roll.

"Possession?" Stan asked.

"Like demon possession?" Stanley asked. 

"Oh yeah, tons of fun, never try it. I was cleaning soda out of my eyes and ears for a week." She shivered. "So much pain and stickiness."

"Dipper why didn't you say anything about this. What demon possessed you? Why?" Stan asked suddenly demaning. Dipper took another bite of cereal.

"I tried to make a deal, he didn't like what I wanted. It's done and done now, it's and all good." She waved them off. Stanley jumped up.

"What demon?" Dipper looked at him for a moment.

"Bill Cipher." Stanley went rigid, so did Stan. Stan stood up.

"I'll go get the supplies." Mabel got up too as Stanley grabbed Dipper's arm, forcing her to set down her cereal.

"What the heck, I was eating-"

"You're still half possessed by a demon. We need to cleanse you, exorcize you, now. Come on Mabel, we're gonna need help." Mabel followed behind as they once more set off into the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the shortness. Later chapters are a lot longer...
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: I got some comments that the story uploaded wrong, I apologize. I looked that over twice because it blended into the lines. I do all my uploading on mobile and sometimes it's really really glitchy and touchy.

When most girls are little, they know what they want in life. To be a princess, wear heels and makeup, to sing or dance, to act, to find their prince, to learn to sew or cook, sometimes draw or paint. Dipper...well Dipper wasn't one of those girls. Not necessarily. 

Dipper was indeed the kind of girl who wanted a prince, but that's about where her girliness ended. She enjoyed the thrill of a mystery book, she enjoyed going outside and camping or hiking, she didn't enjoy sports so much, but she did enjoy casual sports. A little. As much as the average person does that is. She and Mabel differed a lot. Mabel would sit around and make cute jewelry, she'd draw cats and put glitter on everything. Dipper, she couldn't handle any jewelry that wasn't a simple braided chord around her wrist, couldn't draw and didn't want to, and she absolutely despised glitter.

From an early age Dipper knew she was different, though she never knew why. She enjoyed hanging out with guys more than girls. She was drawn to boys clothes and not frilly dresses and heels. Dipper didn't really know why she liked them more, and it didn't really matter as long as she was comfy and happy. Right?

At 12, most people assumed it was a phase. But Dipper knew it wasn't, she just couldn't describe what it was, how to figure it out, what to call it.

Stanley grabbed Dipper under her arms and placed her on top of a table. "What the heck?" She grumbled.

"Lay down, don't argue. We don't have time." She rolled her eyes but laid down on the table.

"Can someone please explain a little more thoroughly-"

"Look kid, granted Cipher isn't the most evil of demons, he's not the best." Stanley said.

"I got the supplies. Mabel," Stan picked up a journal and flipped through pages until he found one, handing the book to her. "draw this around Dipper. You're better at art than anyone else here." He handed her a piece of white chalk and she nodded, rushing to draw the circle and other shapes.

"I'm sorry, you know Bill?" Dipper asked, sitting up.

"Lay down." Dipper huffed and did as Stanley said. "I met _Cipher_ a long time ago. We never made any deals, lucky for me, but we did have some enounters. Especially in the mindscape. That little shi-"

"STANLEY." Stanley looked over at Stan and broke into a smile. 

"Sorry bro, I can't help it. 30 years in another dimension does that to someone." He chuckled.

"What dimension were you in anyways?" Dipper asked.

"You have a lot of questions. I like this one." Stanley laughed as he began to light candles.

"Just like you." Stanley laughed. "Mabel, perfect. Remind me to call you next time I perform an exorcism." Stan added, coming over to the twins and taking the journal from Mabel. "Dipper, this isn't going to hurt." Dipper sighs.

"Why is this necessary again?" She asks. The room goes grey and everyone's favorite demon pops into the room.

"If it isn't Stanford and Stanley back to their mystery-solving-crime-fighting ways." Bill chuckled, sitting down next to Dipper. "They just hate me because they ain't me." Bill cackles.

"Even for a demon, isn't going for a child low?" Stanley asked.

"Ouch, Stan-Stan that hurt." Bill said sarcastically. "Children are easier to persuade. If Fiddly didn't have his memory erased and remembered the password to his laptop, this kid wouldn't have needed me." Dipper glared at Bill.

"If you had kept up your end of the bargain, we wouldn't be here." She snapped.

"Yeah, kind of wish I didn't do that right now kid. Let's make a deal." Stan scoffed. "No, honest deal okay, no demon trickery. You let me out of this stupid exorcism circle, let me stay with you, and I promise no harm will come to this family again. From me or anyone else." Dipper looked over at Bill.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Seriously kid. I need a set of eyes and ears outside of Gravity Falls, for various reasons. Stan-Stan was right when he said there's things worse than me out there, and I want to help you all take them down." Every gaped at Bill. "Look, those demons have screwed me over a few hundred times, I have revenge to take out on them. Getting rid of them sounds perfect." Bill drummed his fingers on the table beneath him.

"I think this sounds great!" Mabel exclaims.

"Not great." Stanley snapped. "He's a demon Mabel. You can't trust him."

"Can't trust humans either." Dipper grumbled.

"That's the spirit kid!" Bill said in his chipper-as-usual voice.

"Dipper, demon or human which do you trust?" She looked over at Mabel pointedly.

"Demon." He looked at Bill. "We are setting the fine print up first. Every detail of this agreement." Bill rolled his eye.

"You'd make a great lawyer one day kid. Yeesh, if that's what it takes, fine. Name your conditions." He said.

"First, no possessing anyone without their consent." She says.

"Fine." Dipper blinks. That was easier than she expected it to be.

"Okay next, anyone related or in correspondence to the Pines family must be safe at all times from anything." she said.

"Define correspondence and related." He said.

"Blood, marriage, in-laws, friends and/or boyfriends or girlfriends." Bill nodded and made a motion with his hand.

"Dipper, you can't believe him-" Dipper turned to Stan.

"This involves me, this is something I'm doing. I trust myself and if I set out all the rules for Bill, then I trust him too." Dipper said looking at Bill.

"When it comes to getting revenge, I keep my promises." Bill said, spinning to look at Dipper again. "So Pine Tree, what else?" Dipper tapped her chin.

"No humans will be harmed by you in any way." 

"Only physically. As the one and only dream demon it's in my job description to give people nightmares, thus harming them emotionally. So no humans harmed by me physically, good?" Dipper thought about it, it did make sense.

"Fine, that's okay." Bill clapped his hands happily.

"The one and only thing I want is return is revenge on the demons who did me wrong. Nothing else." Bill said, his eye crinkling as if he were smiling.

"Dipper-"

"I've got this." She snapped, looking over at her twin. "Trust me-"

"Trust no one." Mabel snapped back. "Isn't that your mantra?" She snapped.

"Hey!" They both looked at Stanley. "I know I said trust no one, okay? And you really shouldn't...but Dipper...if you think this is a good idea then you go for it, this is your body we're talking about. You're 12 but you're clearly very smart, this is a decision you have to make on your own." Stanley says softly. Dipper looks at him, then to Stan, then to Mabel, and back to Bill.

"Thank you Stanley. Bill," she turned to him and offered a hand. "we have a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update 1 of 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the weird upload with chapter 2. This one shouldn't be messed up...
> 
> There's a lot of time jumping, it fit my mental picture for the plot better, it'll make sense. Just be aware.
> 
> Double upload!!
> 
> ENJOY!

July 2012  
Dipper shut the door behind her, grabbed the counter of the sink and sighed. She was never going to get a break from the drama. She looked up into the mirror. God she looked awful. Her hair was up in a pony tail, her eyes were sunken and her face was sheet white. Maybe she was sick? Maybe she was just tired? She had been staying awake for the last few days at constant trying to keep herself from going into the mindscape. Bill had been berading her with questions about humans. Really annoying ones too.

"Why do some humans have twelve fingers like Stan-Stan?"

"Why do you only have ten fingers?"

"What are the hard coatings on the tips of your fingers for?"

"What's the purpose of toes?"

"Why do your noodle arms bend right there? And why call it elbow?"

"How do you make your hair do that?" (Referring to a pony tail)

"Why do you never wear the long shirts like Shooting Star does sometimes?" That was the one that had made Dipper mad.

"Look Bill, some girls don't like dresses. It's as simple as that, some girls just want to wear jeans and t-shirts everyday, why is this such a hard concept for everyone to grasp?!" She shouted. Bill looked at her for a moment.

"Sounds like someone's holding back some anger issues." Bill sang.

"I. Am. Not!" Bill looks at her "Oh my God I am." Bill laughs.

"Tons of it. Maybe you should think of talking to Shooting Star, that angers gonna be the easiest to let go." Bill said, before disappearing into his own mindscape with a pop. Now Dipper was just standing in the bathroom thinking. Mabel had betrayed her trust, Mabel had ignored her, after everything Dipper had done for Mabel all summer, after every single time she gave something up for her, and she betrayed her by...

By opening a portal and giving her the author of the journals. Something she's wanted all summer.

Dang it. Bill was right. Dipper needed to talk to her sister.

She left the bathroom, sat down on Mabel's bed and waited for her to come up from dinner. Dipper had also been skipping out on that. All meals. She felt really bad right now for being the one who brought Bill into the house, for not telling anyone else about Bill, for acting like such a child about the 'betrayal' and for even thinking it was a betrayal. At first yeah, that could easily be seen as a betrayal, but now, now Dipper had the answer to all her questions, plus a demon on their side protecting her family.

God she was stupid.

"Dipper?" She looked up at Mabel, and the tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Mabel." Dipper got up and ran to hug her sister. "I'm so sorry. You didn't betray me, you've done so much good from not listening to me. I should be thankful you think with your heart and not your head. You're the only reason I've now met the author, you're the only reason we have a new grunkle. I'm sorry for not trusting you, I'm sorry for not trusting Stan, I'm sorry for being an idiot." Mabel hugged her back tightly.

"Dipper, it's okay. You were doing what you thought was best. For me, for yourself. It's okay. I understand why you felt betrayed, I would've too. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, but I don't regret it. Stanley's pretty cool." Dipper chuckled through her tears.

"He is." She said back softly. "I'm sorry I've been acting so-"

"Cray cray?" Dipper started laughing, harder than she had in a while.

"Yeah, cray cray." She laughed out.

"Come on, I'm sure you're hungry. Stop starving yourself." Dipper laughs and wipes off her tears.

"It's not starving, I get food after everyone goes to sleep. I don't know how to feel about family time right now. I'm pretty sure everyone hates me for Bill. He's the reason I even apologized..." Dipper shrugged.

"I don't know why everyone's so upset about him anyways, clearly he's not so bad." Dipper looked up at her.

"You're not mad about Bill?" She gaped at her.

"Of course not! He said he would protect us, and I believe him. And you." She smiled at Dipper. "They're more worried than upset. Okay it's really just Stan, but he'll get over it. Stanley is pretty pleased actually." She said shrugging.

"Mabel." She hummed in reply. "Let's go get food. I'm tired of dancing around everyone, even Bill." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I haven't slept in a few days. I've been ignoring Bill. He's been asking really annoying questions." Dipper sighed.

"Like what?" Dipper groaned.

"Don't worry about it. I'll actually be sleeping tonight. I need to thank Bill. For once." She chuckled.

"Tell him I said thanks too, it'll be nice to have my sissy back." Dipper smiled at Mabel. 

"I've missed my best friend." She said, hugging Mabel again.

"We've hugged too much, stop. It's getting weird." Dipper laughed and pulled away.

"Let's go get food."  
/  
As soon as Dipper let her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. She opened her eyes to a beautiful mindscape. She was in the middle of the forest, surrounded by trees and a field of flowers and tall grass. She looked down and smiled at the strands between her toes, the blades caressing her calves uncovered by her cargo shorts, and her wrists untouched by her t-shirt. This is what heaven felt like.

"Pine Tree!" She turned to the source of the voice, a young boy with blonde hair and amber colored eyes. He was about Dipper's age, maybe a year older. "Where have you been?" Dipper shook her head. 

"Bill?" The boys face dropped then he looked down and smiled again.

"Oh yeah, forgot about this!" He chuckled. "I'm creating my own human vessel to occupy. He's going to be the same age as you and Mabel, that was I can finally learn about humans and work on my revenge full time." He laughed "He isn't done yet, but I wanted to know how he looks. Does he look normal?" Dipper nodded.

"Very normal, this is impressive. But don't you need to stay in the mindscape-"

"Humans sleep, so I'll come back to the mindscape during that time. No problemo." He waved off Dipper's comment. "So where have you been, Pine Tree?" He asked, rushing over and sitting on the ground at Dipper's feet. Dipper sat down too, laying back in the grass.

"It took three days, but I finally apologized to Mabel." He chuckled.

"That's why you were ignoring me. You didn't want me pestering you about Shooting Star huh?" Dipper nodded softly.

"Sorry. It's been a rough couple of weeks." She sighed.

"Been a rough couple of years I'd say." Dipper looked over and began to for a question when Bill stood up. "Last one to the lake is a looser!" He said, taking off towards the lake.

"No fair, you cheat!" She laughed, getting up and running after him.

///

Late July 2012  
Their first demon encounter went well, really well. They had sent him back where he came from and no one was hurt. Bill had assured them they wouldn't get hurt, but Dipper had insisted he be able to get injured.

"Why do you want to get hurt? Isn't that painful?" Bill had asked. 

"Yeah but think of the battle scars!" Bill had granted her wish, and she was enjoying the faint lines left behind on her arm. "So cool." She'd whisper every time she touched one.

The two had been spending every night in the mindscape together. They sit in the grass and Crack jokes, read, practice magic, learn Latin and cloud watch together. The two enjoyed each others company, they were best friends in a matter of weeks. The demon hunts had helped their friendship grow as well. Though Bill wouldn't admit he and Dipper were friends just yet.

Half a month after their first encounter with demons, the twins had to return home for school. The day was met with hugs and tears, but they promised they'd be back during the next summer. 

And, like always, school brought out a whole new set of problems for Dipper to deal with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upload 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double upload.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM. From here on it will be pretty heavily mentioned. Be aware.
> 
> Art it up #erinxoxofanficart on tumblr! :)
> 
> Enjoy!!

TW: SELF HARM

August 2012  
The first school year after their crazy summer in Gravity Falls was rough. Apparently word had gotten to Piedmont about their adventures in the small town and no one believed they were real. Mabel and Dipper were shunned by everyone for being so silly and believing in magic. By their friends, and even by their parents. Their parents told them magic wasn't real and to stop talking about it. They eventually did shut their mouths, but it still hurt to hear people accuse them of loosing their minds over the summer.

Mabel, she picked herself up quickly and went back to doing what she did best, making friends. Dipper however, Dipper didn't make friends easy. While Mabel found herself choosing between several cafeteria tables, Dipper found herself locked in a bathroom stall hoping no one would find her to beat her up.

Dipper had been bullied before. She was used to it. The popular girls would tease her for her clothes. 

"Is that a boys t-shirt? Ew gross." 

"Look at Little Dipper and her stupid ugly ratty hair." Her hair was curly, she couldn't help it.

"Look at the bags under her eyes, it's like she's an airport!" That was caused by staying up all night finishing another mystery novel.

The girls were ruthless. Eventually Dipper began to hide from them, not really caring about anything but making it a day without being teased. And now, those girls had more ammo. She just had to make it until May, in May, she'd get more magic lessons and it would all be okay again, right?  
/  
Bill had been quietly visiting the twins dreams, Dipper had been having a lot of nightmares recently though, ones beyond his control, so he popped into one and brought it's level down some before running into Dipper. 

"Bill!" She smiled at him.

"Hey kid! Yeesh what's with the nightmares?" Dipper looked around.

"I thought you made these?" She said.

"Oh no, part of the deal was to not hurt you all, that includes Nightmares. Just for you all though. No sometimes your brain makes your own nightmares. But you've had about six too many. What's up? Something must be causing them." Dipper shrugged.

"I don't know...maybe it's something I ate?" She did not want to talk about the reason behind the nightmares, her bullies, she hoped he'd buy that.

"I keep telling people not to eat burritos, does anyone listen to me? Nope!" He exclaims. Dipper sighs in relief.

"I don't think I can resist them, hate to tell you." She laughed half heartedly.

"These nightmares won't go away Pine Tree. Not until you stop whatever it is that's really causing them." They stare at each other. "I'm not going to delve into your mind, I'm not like that. Not with you all. You've treated me so nicely..." he shook his head. "Just, make them stop okay? I don't like seeing you hurting." Dipper nodded, but woke up as she did so. She stretched and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep. It was going to be hard to fight off bullies. Or, better yet, she could just forget about them at night. She was a lucid dreamer, surely she could prevent dumb dreams like that, right?

Right. No reason to bother Bill over nothing.

///

Late June 2013  
Dipper jumped over a rock, and hid behind it. For once, she was glad she was still small. "Dipper!" A human Bill fell beside her and crawled near her. "Use your new spell." Dipper panicked.

"Now?! I've never even practiced it!" She almost screeched it. This demon was tough.

"You'll be fine." He waved her off. "Now come on, show him what you're made of." Dipper gulped but stood up anyways, straightening her back and bringing her hands out in front of her.

_You can do this Dipper. You. Can. Do. This._

_"You can't even stand up for yourself, looser. How can you expect to fight now? You're a little wimp. Don't you ever wonder why you're even alive sometimes? I sure as hell do."_ It sounded like the girls from school, how could they be here? No way, that's impossible.

Bill looked up. The kid hadn't said a word since she stood up. Shit. Something was wrong.

"Pine Tree! Spell!" He said loudly. Dipper gulped, his hands began to tremble. "Dipper" no response "Fuck. Fine, I'll do it." Bill stood up, placed his hands in front of him and murmured a phrase in Latin, and like that the once raging literal demon was gone. He groaned and turned to Dipper. "What the hell was that?" He asked suddenly. Dipper jumped.

"Wha-I-uh-" Dipper had never seen someone so angry.

"Don't stutter on me kid, Christ what we're you doing? Maybe when you're on the spot in class you can panic, but not here. You could've died if I weren't here to protect you." The boys inch-shorter-than-Dipper figure began to stomp away before he turned around and pointed at him. "Get your act together Pines. Come find me when you're ready to fix your disaster of a day. You're going to be practicing until your throat is raw, and then some." Then he marched off.

Dipper looked after him, then down at the ground before plopping down. She pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them for a while.

Maybe those girls were right.

Maybe she shouldn't be alive.

Maybe she just deserved punishment for being so stupid. It'd keep her from stalling like that again. After all the reading she'd done last summer, she always remembered about the psychology term of conditioning, conditioning herself seemed like a reasonable way to stop being such an idiot.

She stood up and made way towards the shack, when she got there Mabel smiled at her like nothing was wrong. "Bill's upstairs, told me to tell you-"

"Well I'm taking a shower first, we'll be practicing magic all night Mabes, don't wait up." she smiled at Mabel, and Mabel smiled right back.

"Ookie-dookie!" She said, before returning to her crafting, or something. Dipper couldn't really tell what she was doing with that ball of yarn.

She rushed upstairs to the bathroom and turned the faucet in the shower on. She shuffled to the sink, where she opened the medicine cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out a new razor from the pack Stan and Stanley kept. Closing the mirror, she pulled the safety from the blade and put her arm over the sink. She took a deep breath.

Should be easy, people cut themselves accidentally while shaving all the time.

She drug the twin blades over the skin of her forearm, sideways and in a direction opposite of her fingers [side to side, NOT up and down]. She flinched at the pain, causing the blades to slip a little more than she expected. The lines beaded red and dribbled a little, dripping off her arm and into the stark white sink.

She breathed out. Easy. Like picking a flower. She breathed again, wow she actually felt something lift off her shoulders. Like a burden or something.

She quickly grabbed a bottle of peroxide and cleaned the wound before actually getting in the warm shower waiting for her.  
/  
When she got out and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, clothes Mabel had graciously sat outside the door for her (they did this a lot for one another, it saved the other time), Dipper headed upstairs to find Bill. He was lounging on his bed in the attic room, flipping through a notebook. He looked up and smiled. 

"Good kid. Let's get started. And let's go outside, I promise the bug bites will only hurt for a bit." Dipper rolled her eyes but followed him outside.

They practiced spells until the sun came up, but not once did Dipper actually perform a single spell.

As they walked back to the shack, Bill commented on Dipper's form. "Kid, you have to be more confident. Magic is a tricky thing. It knows when you're not at your full potential, why do think it's so hard for humans to learn? They don't believe in true potential. But you do, I can...I can feel it." Dipper looked at him, Bill Cipher didn't stutter. In any way, shape or form. Bill smiled his cocky smile at him. "We just got to get you comfortable with these spells, then comfortable with magic, no more freezing up on me kid. You at least have to try next time." Dipper nodded softly and scratched at her arm, the forming scabs were starting to itch like crazy. "What'd you do? That's nasty looking." Bill reached for her arm, but she pulled it back.

"Oh I uh, scratched my arm on something while we were demon hunting I guess, got back to the shack and it was bleeding. It's fine now though, no big deal." Bill nodded.

"Pine trees are dangerous Pine Tree." Bill cackled. "I'll teach you a spell to heal that one day too, kid." Dipper smiled a soft sad smile.

///

July 2013  
Dipper laid back into the grass and looked up, the mindscape was as beautiful as ever tonight. Bill plopped down next to her, this time in his demon form.

"Oh triangle body I missed you." Dipper scoffed.

"I didn't think you were the sentimental type." Bill sat up.

"Be quiet Pine Tree, you're such a jerk." Dipper laughed.

"Usually it's the other way around." Bill sighed.

"Usually." There was an awkward silence between them. "So why did everyone want us to stay awake so bad?" Bill asked, laying back into the grass.

"Oh, it's the Fourth of July." Bill hummed a curious hum. "Oh yeah, well the fourth of July is an American celebration. It's to celebrate the day we became our own nation." He said softly.

"Oh yeah yeah, I remember that." Bill said softly.

"From where?" Dipper asked.

"First of all, I was there." Dipper looked at him, shocked. "Second of all, if you weren't aware, I enrolled in school. I was only there for a few weeks before this Summer Break thing started, so I didn't get through much. But I figured I needed something to entertain me, the Stan's are boring." He shrugged. "Anyways, what's so special about this day? I mean freedom is great, the limited amount you humans have," and Dipper thought her normal Bill was gone "but why do we care?" Dipper laughed.

"You should've stayed up and found out." Bill sighed. 

"Fun fact kid, I'm tied to you." Dipper looked at Bill. "I forgot to tell you about this, didn't think it mattered, but anyways because of our deal, we share the same Mindscape, kind of. That's the easiest way to explain it. We both control it really, but unless your having your weird nightmares, or I let you, we dream up the same things. See when you enter your mindscape, so do I." He explained.

"So, we always sleep at the same time?" Bill nodded.

"Neat huh?" Dipper rolled her eyes.

"So neat." Dipper said sarcastically.

"I can have a tiger come get you in your dream." He sang, warningly.

"No you can't." There was a moment of silence.

"Yeah no I can't." He shrugged.

"Well, Bill, the reason it's such an important holiday to everyone, is the fireworks." Bill perked up.

"Fire works?" He asked.

"Lay back down, I think I can make some here in the mindscape if I try hard enough." Bill laughed.

"It's not that hard kid." Dipper looked up, and imagined spending a nice summers evening with Mabel in a park, watching the bright lights flare in the sky. She heard an 'Ooh' beside her, she looked over at Bill, looking up in wonder at the lights.

"That's not even the best part." She put out her hand and within seconds there were sparklers there, she handed one to Bill, who examined it for a moment. "Hold it away from your face dummy." Bill eyed him skeptically but did as he was told, then Dipper lit the sparklers and Bill's form literally got brighter.

"THIS IS SO COOL. Pine Tree why didn't you tell me humans are so neat?" Dipper laughed.

"Glad to see you finally enjoying human culture, not mocking it." She said humming happily.

"You made me miss THIS?" he asked.

"If I'd have known we sleep at the same time, I would've stayed up a bit longer, we'll have next summer though. Grunkle Stan might even have more hidden away, he did last year." Dipper chuckled. That was the last memory she had from before things got insane, her, Mabel and their Grunkle Stan setting off illegal fireworks. And now they had another Grunkle, and a demon best friend. What a life.

"We'll search first thing in the morning." Bill said staring at his sparkler still.

"You're such a dork." Dipper laughed.

"What's a dork?" Dipper just laughed again, who knew the demon could be this fun to be around.

///

April 2014  
The first time Dipper successfully used magic, it was an accident. There were three girls outside the stall, teasing her once more, relentless as ever. She was sitting with her knees to her chest and her back on the door, waiting for them to go to class so she could leave.

"You're such a freak. Oh my God, how do you even live with yourself?" They made gagging noises, then giggled. "Hey, emo-" Dipper froze. "react you little shit. It's boring unless you react." Dipper felt a blow to the bottom of her back. One of the girls was kicking her. Dipper put her head down on her knees.

_God, these girls make her so mad. Why can't they just leave?! What did she do to them?!_

It was probably because she was so angry, but before she knew it her hands were on fire. She gaped at her hands. She was doing it. She was doing magic! SHE WAS DOING MAGIC!

"What's the smell?" One of the girls coughed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. She jumped and looked around. Shit, she set off the fire alarms!

_Shit her hands were on fire._

She stood up and began to panic.

"Wow loser trying to set the school on fire? That's just low, I'll be sure to let our principal know you're a fire starter." Dipper panicked even more.

"No, I didn't- I didn't mean to-" she waved her hands around trying to extinguish them. "Bill did not tell me how to put these out!" She mumbled to herself.

"Stop talking to yourself and get out of there." the quietest of the three girls said, before the door slammed shut and they were gone. Dipper panicked. Her hands were still blazing. Wait, wait it was just fire. Water could extinguish fire, right?

She turned around and looked at the toilet skeptically, then cautiously stuck her hands in, hoping whatever fate had planned for that her plan would work. It did. Her hands extinguished and she sighed before opening the door and rushing out of the school. She ran out of the school, made eye contact with her English teacher who just stared at her, then took off. It was probably a bad idea to run from the scene of an accident where she was sure to be pinned for the blame, but she didn't care.

She needed to talk to Bill.

Once she got in the door she pulled out her cell phone and thumbed through her contacts till she found the Mystery Shack. She hit call and held the phone to her ear.

"This is the Mystery Shack, where we put the fun in refunds. Stan you have GOT to change that!" Stanley yelled.

"They always fall for it!" She heard Stan say back.

"It makes us sound cheap!" Stanley exclaimed.

"Grunkle Stanley!" Dipper said.

"Oh hey Dipper, what's happening? Are you okay?" Stanley asked quickly.

"I...I need to talk to Bill, like now." There was a shuffle Dipper vaguely heard "Cipher, it's Dipper." Then "How does this think work again?" Then a groan and another set of shuffles.

"Pine Tree?" Bill asked cautiously. Dipper vaguely wondered why Bill was at the Shack and not school, they weren't really that behind in time zones. She pushed the thought aside.

"Bill I performed magic." There was a pause. "Oh my God I performed magic." She got really excited, doing her nerdy dance in excitement. "OH MY GOD I PERFORMED MAGIC IN PUBLIC." She panicked out loud.

"Calm down or it'll flare up again, yeesh." Dipper could hear the eye roll. "What spell?" He asked.

"Ignais." Bill drew in a sharp breath. "At school." Another sharp breath.

"Are your hand normal now?" He asked, legitly concerned for a moment.

"Yeah, after I doused them in water. What if it happens again? Bill that was dangerous I could've burned down my school-"

"But you didn't. That's what matters." He said calmly. "Pine Tree, magic is scary, but this is proof that you're more than capable of magic. This is amazing!" Bill said, trying to get her excited.

"Bill...Bill people know I was there when the alarms went off. People smelled the smoke, I'm gonna get in trouble, what am I going to say?" She began to hyperventilate when she remembered.

"Deny it." Bill stated quickly.

"Bill I can't just _deny_ it. It's my fault the alarms went off at all! There are witnesses!" Bill sighed.

"Just...whatever you do, do not tell anyone it was magic. Humans can't handle that, they'll do worse to you if they hear that, okay?" His voice was suddenly gentle.

"...Okay." she nodded to herself.

"Pine Tree?"

"Yeah Bill?" There was a pause.

"I'm proud of you. We'll start working on controlling your power next time you come to town. In the meantime, expellito, that'll put the flames out. And until I see you again you need to start meditating. Every day. Keep your emotions in check. I'm not there to save your butt if you do anything dumb." His voice was soft.

"Thank you Bill." Dipper said just as softly back.

"No problem kid!" He said back his usual chipper self. "The universe is a hologram!"

"Reality is an illusion." She said back.

///

June 2014  
After two months of grounding, and a week in suspension for 'Smoking in the bathroom', Dipper was finally back in Gravity Falls. She had been meditating daily to keep control on her emotions and since that accident, there had been a lack of flames. Thank God.

"Alright DipDot." Dipper grumbled at her new nickname from Bill. They were in a clearing in the forest, she was on a rock in the center, Bill was pacing and Mabel was back in the trees at a safe distance. "How'd you make your magic work last time?" Dipper glared at him.

"It just happened." Bill walked behind her and pinched her shoulder.

"OW! Bill!" She snapped.

"Something emotionally triggered your power burst, we need to figure out what." She groaned.

"It just happened Bill." Bill poked her hard in the back. "Bill stop it." She complained, then he pulled on a few strands of hair. "Bill." she warned. Bill reached over and poked her shoulder several times before she snapped. "BILL STOP IT!" As the words came out, Dipper's arms were engulfed in flames. Dipper shrieked.

"Anger it is." He said, gliding his hands over Dipper's arms and extinguishing the flames.

"That was so cool!" Mabel said from a distance. Bill turned to her and smirked.

"Word of advice, never piss off Pine Tree, Shooting Star!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to profusely apologize to any readers who have been watching this story for a while. A few months back I lost EVERYTHING which included all of this story and most of another story. I managed to finish What's In A Name, and to be honest I forgot about this story. When I realized that, I considered dropping this story, but I have so many amazing ass ideas to put in this story!! So I'm gonna try to finish this up. It might lack in some places, it might seem lame a bit...but please know I'm working hard to remember every detail I wanted to include. It's been a long time since I've worked on this, but this is one of those stories I want to share. So let's get to it! *and no, the time jumps probably won't be as psychotic as they were before. Tbh I don't wanna do all that math and shit.

(Jump to a time when the twins are about 15) 

"Don't you love this festival?!" Mabel asked her twin sister.

"Yeah it's uh...very colorful." Upon finding some free time, Mabel and Dipper decided to check out a local festival. So far about 20% of the festival - goers were wearing normal clothes, the rest had on every single color in the spectrum on. These were clearly Mabel's people.

"Ooh this is so fun, hey I'm gonna go get a funnel cake! Stay here I'll be right back!" She said before bouncing away, leaving her twin stranded alone in a sea of people. She looked around, taking a moment to try and admire the beautiful day, but was quickly interrupted.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and those inbetween, I would like to ask you to give a warm welcome to your Miss Pride of the year!" The announcer said, as a busty and curvy woman stepped onto the stage.

"Miss Pride?" Dipper asked herself aloud. The boy beside her glanced over.

"Her name is Georgiana Shore, real sweetheart I met her a few hours ago." He said briefly. "Damn, I do not know how she does it." He said, watching her strut, now to music.

"Does what?" Dipper asked softly.

"Drag shows! Ooh, my balls would kill me if I kept them cooped up in Spanx for hours at a time!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, wait what?" Dipper asked, looking at the man beside her.

"I just hope he doesn't tape 'em." He made a hissing sound. "That hurts me to think about, but Drag Queen are tough bitches, don't let anyone tell you otherwise!" He said with a laugh.

"Wait, what exactly is a Drag Queen? I'm confused." Dipper said.

"Oh honey, this is clearly your first Pride rodeo, my bad sweetie. Well a Drag Queen is a man who likes to dress as a woman on occasion. They perform places and compete against each other, Georgiana here is currently the best in town." He explained.

"But...why...why would a guy wanna dress up like a girl?" She asked softly, causing the man beside the other stranger to turn around. He wrapped and arm around the first strangers waist as he spoke.

"Sometimes, we just want to experience being someone else, and sometimes, like in my case, we are born in the wrong body." The boyfriend of Stanger one explained.

"Your case?" The boy laughed at her.

"You're very new to this, huh?" Dipper nodded "Well, I'm transgender. Female to male. I was born in the wrong body, so it's been trying to catch up with my mind and soul. I take testosterone pills every day and I just had my breast reduction. It's just nice to start finally being the real me." He smiled, then his phone rang. "Ah shit we gotta get going! Felicia's dinner is in 30 minutes! It was good talking to you kiddo, have a good Pride!" Stranger one said before rushing off, leaving Dipper staring blankly after them.

"Hey Dipper! What'd I miss?" Mabel asked, bouncing over to her with a plate of sugar covered fried dough.

"Whoa." As Mabel tried to get Dipper to speak, Dipper was still busy analyzing the most important person she's ever met in her life.

///

It had been about a month since the Pride Festival. Dipper had kept herself up all night thinking about the man she met. Not in a romantic way, but in a heroic way.

For once, Dipper's life started to make sense.

She had figured out who she really was. And it was time she told the most important person in her life.

"Mabes?" She asked, turning her chair to look at her twin. Mabel spun around, her hands stitching away at her newest sweater. Dipper glanced to make sure their door was shut. "Can we uh...can we talk for a moment?" She asked.

"Sure sis, what's up?" Dipper took a deep breath.

"Remember that festival we went to last month?" Mabel nodded. "Well turns out it was a pride festival. Like...for gays and such." She said softly.

"Oh cool." Mabel said in her usually chipper voice, while continuing to knit.

"Yeah, and I uh...I met this guy there...well two guys...really nice but one of them...he uh...he told me about this uh...thing...this word this...I guess...way of life and...I just...I don't know.....I think....no....i....Mabel I'm in the wrong body." Dipper said, rushing the last sentence out in one breath. Mabel just stared at her. "I've thought about it for a while now. I wasn't meant to be a girl. I just...it's not me. I was supposed to be a boy. And don't try to convince me otherwise, because I know this is right. It feels right just saying it. And I don't care if you like it or not, it's happening. I'm transgender." Dipper said in a rush. Mabel's smile slowly creeped onto her face.

"Dip..." she put her knitting down and got up to hug her twin. "Why do you think I took you to that festival?" She asked softly.

"Wait." Dipper pulled away. "You knew I was transgender?"

"I've known for a long time. Dip we are in slightly similar boats. Well, same acronym boats. I'm a lesbian. I wanted to get you comfortable with the community before I talked about it with you, plus I knew you were trans. I am your twin, I've seen how you act and how you behave, I've known for a long time. I just wanted to be sure you knew. That's why I didn't say anything. Dipper I love you, you're my twin. Nothing else matters to me." Dipper smiled at Mabel's words. "Here's what we are gonna do. Since clearly you can't transition yet, we will start easy. Ease into everything. We'll start with gender neutral pronouns, then move into male pronouns, ooh and we can buy you a chest bind, and cut your hair, and-"

"Whoa whoa, take it slow. We have time. Plus I really don't..." They stopped.

"You don't want to tell mom and dad and you don't wanna be teased at school. I know. We can take it slowly. I promise. I'll be here every step of the way." They smiled at their sister.

"You're the best sister ever."

///

The following summer in Gravity Falls is actually amazing.

Mabel and Dipper immediately head into town to get Dipper's hair cut into a short curly mess. Dipper immediately loves it, and no one really questions it, since short cuts are in. Dipper is getting used to the neutral pronouns, so far no one has teased them-

But then again, no one knows.

"Pine Tree?" Dipper looks up at Bill. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Bill. Let's get started." Bill nods and puts up his hands.

"So, just a recap, I'm using fake fire on you. You use your real fire. Don't be afraid to hurt me, I can heal just about anything you can do to me." Dipper nods. "On the count of three. One...two...three!" And like that Dipper is throwing flames at the demon. Bill, having millenias of experience, is easily jumping out of the way, rolling off and attacking back.

Dipper throws out their arms, coating them in their magick fire, and running towards Bill slashing them at him.

"Go Dipper!" Mabel yells, cheering her twin on.

"Shooting Star, we told you not to come out here while we were sparring!" Bill yells at her.

"Oh I'm fine, neither of you would hurt me!" Mabel said with a smile.

"Shooting Star, get back in the shack right now!" He yelled.

"No way! I'm not missing this! This is awesome!" She exclaims.

"Mabes, please go inside! I still can't control my magick yet, I don't want to hurt you." Dipper said, continuing to spar with Bill, knowing that if they stopped Bill would take advantage of their weak moment.

"But br-" Dipper stops and whips around to face her, opening their mouth to question what she was about to say before she cut herself off, only to find her tumbling over, gripping her arm and screaming.

"MABES!" They scream, rushing to their twins side, but stopping short realizing their arms are still lit. They notice a flame leap up her sweater. "Mabes your sweater is still on fire!" They yell.

"I can't- it hurts-" she screams a blood curdling scream.

"Pine Tree, put it out." Dipper turns to look at Bill. "Your sister needs you, I know you can do it, so do it." Dipper momentarily panics. Then they take a deep breath.

"Expellito!" Their arms went out quickly, and so did the flames licking up Mabel's arm. Dipper sighed to themself.

"Good job kid-" Bill was cut off by Mabel's screaming in pain. "I'm coming Shooting Star!" He rushed over and placed a hand over her burns, whispering words that immediately relaxed the girl then began to heal her wounds.

Dipper rushed past them both and into the shack. They ran upstairs and locked themself in the bathroom, rushing to dry heave into the toilet. 

After a few minutes of that, their throat was raw and they were laying on the floor panting. Their body hurt.

"Pine Tree?" They heard Bill ask.

"Yeah?" They croaked in reply.

"You okay?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah...just...I'm sorry Mabes." They whispered.

"Dipper don't be sorry!" Mabel said loudly. 

"Yeah! Kid, that was awesome!" Dipper got up and opened the door.

"Really?" He asked softly.

"Uh, yes! You did the exact right thing! You said it so confidently! So proudly! So assured of yourself! I've never been so proud of you Pine Tree! My little star pupil!" Bill picked them up and spun them around in a hug. It almost seemed as though Dipper's heart skipped a beat.

"Thanks I guess." Dipper said as they were put on the ground again.

"This is cause for celebration!" Mabel said, thrusting an arm into the air, scraps of burned sweater falling limp as she did so.

"Yes! Let's go celebrate!"

///

A few days after their insane celebratory trip into town, it was finally July Fourth again. As promised, Dipper had managed to stay awake the whole time. It was almost dark, and the entire Pines family was enjoying their evening on the 'Stan 'O War III', when they cracked open their box of sparklers.

Bill had spent the last half hour running around the deck, howling with laughter as he lit more and more of the sticks. Dipper and Mabel were sitting on a bench along the side watching him wear himself out, Dipper was more amused than Mabel. Watching the demon enjoy simple things was one of Dipper's favorite things in the world.

But tonight, watching the demons eyes light up at the packages of explosive powder lit up the sky, it was different.

The demon gripped the side of the boat, watching in awe as the lights faded a few feet from their highest point. Every time the firework popped, Bill jumped, then laughed like a maniac. Dipper's heart throbbed as he watched the demon react. His eyes were wide in childlike wonder.

"Thank you Pine Tree."

If there ever was a definite moment, that was the moment Dipper fell in love with Bill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before TOTS so Grunkle Stan in our new minds is Stanley and Stanley is Stanford. Just assume it didn't happen. Sorry not sorry

The twins had finally reached their junior year of High School, woth minimal delays. The bullying had finally been reduced to a minimun. How, you ask?

"Hey, weirdo!" The bitch called to Dipper in that bathroom during the first week of school. "Are you in there finally killing yourself?" Her and her friends giggled.

"Nope." He threw open the door.

"Damn, with that haircut I'd be throwing myself off the cliff immediately!" She exclaimed with a sneer.

"Look Bitch," all three looked at Dipper. "I'm tired of your shit. So how about you just turn around, walk your pretty little plastic surgery ass out of here and leave me alone and I won't make you regret bullying me for years?" He asked.

"Aw look! The little shit is trying to stand up for itself!" Before she could even giggle, Dipper brushed past them. She made an offended noise and reached for Dipper's shirt, pulling him back and sending him tumbling to the ground. "Do you even have a bra on? I didn't feel one." Before she could wonder anything else, Dipper yanked her legs out from under her and she fell flat on her ass with a whine.

"How about you leave me alone now?" The girl jumped on him and started to reach out to grab his hair, not able to grab his short locks. So he reached behind her and pulled on her ponytail. She screamed.

"Stop it!" She screamed.

"Like hell I will. You didn't stop when I asked you to stop!" The quietest of the girls started jumping and clapping.

"Punch her in the face!" She said.

"You know what?" He let go of her ponytail and stood up. "I'm better than her. Don't fuck with me again, or I might have to stoop to your level." He walked to the door and pushed it open, stopping as he heard.

"Why didn't you stick up for me?!" 

"She should've knocked the shit out of you. You deserve it. And frankly, I'm done being in your stupid cliche. Fuck you." Then a heavy set of footsteps came near Dipper and the quietest girl in the group approached him.

"I apologize for being with her this whole time. I'm usually a pushover, I couldn't stand up to her. I've been routing for you for a long time now. Bout time you kicked her ass." She winked at him.

"Any enemy of hers is a friend of mine." He offered an arm to her, and she took it.

"My name is Mandy, by the way." She said gently.

"Mines Dipper, not fuckface, emo, or worthless shit." He laughed.

"You sure don't take it personally huh?" She asked.

"Not anymore. I took it personally for too long, but I'm done. Today we start fixing this school and it starts with boycotting her." Mandy smiled at him.

"Awesome! I'm in!" She smiled brightly. "I do have a question though, if you don't mind?" They stopped at Dipper's locker.

"Sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What gender do you identify as?" The question took him aback. While, yes, he had been going by male pronouns at home, and his outfits had gotten more masculine, and he had been wearing his binder a lot more, he didn't think anyone noticed.

"Uh..." he glanced around. "Male." He said softly.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed. "My brother is as well. If you ever need assistance with transitioning, I'm here to help!" She beamed.

"I think having you as a friend is going to be the best thing ever."

///

There were many adventurous parts of Dipper's transition, but one of the best was when he and Mabel were attempting to put on his binder for the first time.

"No, Dip the instructions say-"

"Mabes, something is wrong!" He groaned.

"It's supposed to be tight-"

"It's can't breath!" He exclaimed.

"You're fine." She said with an eyeroll.

"Mabes!" He exclaimed.

"You're speaking, you're fine." It had taken an hour just to get the thing on him, another thirty minutes to fit his stupid breasts into it. 

"But Mabel-"

"Put your shirt back on." He gave her a pointed look. "Trust me." He did as she said, and gasped when he glanced into the mirror. "Now you look like the real you." The tears welled up in his eyes and he rushed to hug his twin.

"Oh Mabel, I love you so much, thank you thank you thank you!!!" He yelled, picking her up and spinning her, accidentally levitating them into the air with his magick.

"Aah! Okay I get it, now put us down, you magick nerd!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"Fine!" He playfully groaned and sat them down.

"You're getting better at that." She commented.

"It comes and goes with my mood." He shrugged. "God, I'm never taking this thing off!" He said hugging himself.

"Yeah well you can't wear it to sleep. It's not safe. No way, no how." She said.

"Let's go do something!" He said, boucing around and grabbing her hand. "Anything! I want the world to see me like this!!!" He said with a huge smile.

"Calm down, okay okay, let's go somewhere!" He screamed in excitement and she just chuckled at him, happy to finally see him happy.

///

Dipper: Be back soon, gotta go hang out with an old friend.  
Mandy: Have fun boooooo!

Dipper and Mandy had gotten insanely close during the school year, they finally got seperated by summer break, but as much as Dipper missed his best friend, he was more excited to see his favorite demon and family. As soon as he got to the shack, he surprised Bill by levitating himself to greet him. He and Bill immediately began to play a game of levitation tag. The others just watched with easy smiles, glad to finally see Dipper happy, but not yet knowing why he was so happy.

The only people who he had told were Mabel, and Mandy. No one else knew. It was hard to keep the secret, but Dipper decided this summer he would tell his Gravity Falls family. He was more anxious about it than anything.

So he calmed down the only way he knew how. Magic sparring.

Bill brought his hands up and rushed to Dipper, jumping over him and grabbing him from behind. Dipper spun around and jumped from his arms, flying into the air in a backflip. He landed and immediately ran to the demon, creating a firey blade and holding it against the demons throat. The demon swallowed loudly, then smiled at his apprentice as Dipper retracted his fire blade. 

"Impressive Pine Tree. You've come really far. So far, in fact, that I think we should go and fight some actual mythical creatures." Dipper beamed at him.

"For real?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, let's do it." Dipper smiled brightly.

///

"Dipper! Left!" Dipper spun to his left and smacked a vampire bat out of the air. "Good!" Bill said as he took down another one. "Okay, I know you're still not good at this, but I need you to get its venom out. You know the spell. Try it. I'll fend them off." Dipper nodded and leaned over the twitching bat body and began to perform the spell.

"Extractio." He worked his hands over the twitching body as the venom began to collect in their air. He shuffled around in his bag for a bottle of some soft, finally coming up on a water bottle. He unscrewed it and poured it out, before holding it up to catch the poison. He capped it and stood up, signaling a thumbs up to Bill, who returned the signal. 

As he did so, a bat took its opening. It lunged for the demon. "BILL!" Dipper screamed. As Bill turned, he attempted to knock the bat away, but it latched onto his hand. Bill screamed and fell to the ground. "Bill!" He screamed, rushing over to the demon, burning the bat from his hand quickly. "Shit shit Bill, what do I do?" He asked quickly.

"Y....y....w.....wa.....tra......take......home..." Bill began to seize up.

"Home! The shack! Okay, I can transport us. I got this one." Bill couldn't reply if he tried. Dipper wrapped his arms around the demon and screamed the spell and picked the shack. Opening his eyes, he quickly noticed the living room. Grunkle Stan looked at him concerned.

"What-"

"Vampire bat! Help me!" Stan jumped up.

"Keep him awake, keep his eyes moving and open. I'll be back!" He said before running off.

"Bill, okay uh, watch my finger okay?" He put his finger up in front of the demon who patiently watched the humans finger as he seized up again. "Goddammit Bill I'm sorry." He said softly. "It's always my fault huh?" The demon couldn't reply in his poisoned state. "At least I got the vemon right?" The demon still couldn't react. "Fuck me." He groaned.

"Dipper, move!" He looked up and jumped out of the way as Stanley jumped to Bill's side, beginning to treat his hand with various liquids.

"He will be fine. I promise. Give Stanley time. It'll be okay." Stan said softly, pulling Dipper back. "This happens a lot. Don't blame yourself." Stan said, knowing how Dipper reacts to things like this.

"No yeah no I know, I'm good. I know he will be fine. I just...I'm gonna go clean up. That was a nasty fight." He said, getting up and checking his scars from the bats.

"Good plan." Dipper got up and rushed upstairs into the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and quickly tore open the cabinet, finding his special set of blades he kept hidden under his body spray. He moved his hand over the sink and started slashing. He hadn't done this in a long time, but he was stressed, anxious, and he almost killed Bill today. None of that was okay. He couldn't see anything but red droplets through his tears.

Bill, his mentor and best friend, could have died today because of him. Him and his stupid actions.

"Pine Tree! That was- OH MY GOD!" Dipper froze in place and whipped around to see Bill standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He must've forgotten to lock the door in his blind fury at himself. He heard the blades hit the floor but didn't feel them leave his hand. The tears came tenfold. He could feel the blood running down his arms, felt a drop hit his feet, and heard several drops hit the ground in the silence that spanned several seconds. "Dipper-" Dipper began to hyperventilate. "Dipper, what-"

"What is happening in here- DIPPER!" he heard Mabel scream vaguely. His hands began to shake, he backed up and hit the wall. His body began to tremble.

"I...I..." Bill stepped closer and picked up the blades, burning them in his hand immediately. More tears fell. "Why did you-"

"Dipper-"

"No..no!" He screamed, thrashing his head back and forth.

"Dip-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE." He screamed before dissapearing. Bill swore under his breath. 

"Shooting Star, clean this up please, I'm going to go find him." Like that he was gone as well, Mabel fell to her knees, giving a quiet sob for her aching twin.  
/  
"DIPPER OREN PINES!" Bill yelled as he ran through the woods.

"GO AWAY!" He quickly spun and began to run in the direction of Dipper's voice.

"DIPPER. COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled, running after the twin

"NO!" He yelled back.

"I CAN TRACK YOU. MAKE IT EASIER ON YOURSELF AND JUST COME OUT HERE!" after a moment, Dipper appeared in the clearing. His arm was marred and half of his outfit was covered in smears of blood. He was still crying, his feet bare and bleeding. He must've lost his shoes while running away from Bill.

"GO AWAY!" Dipper yelled.

"Dipper-"

"STOP IT. STOP CALLING ME DIPPER." His voice cracked and he began to sob. "You're supposed to call me Pine Tree." He said brokenly.

"Dipper..." he walked over to Dipper and took him in his arms, his heart aching for the human. "Why?" He asked softly. Dipper sobbed.

"I...I'm going through some things. It's stressful. I feel worthless. I keep messing up." He sobbed.

"How long-"

"Three years." Bill held him closer.

"You're not worthless Dipper. You're strong. You're amazing, you're really good at magick. Please. You can't do this to yourself. You have so much ahead of you." He said softly.

"Bill...I..." he sobbed again. "I need to tell you something." He took a shuddering breath. "I'm transgender. It's when-"

"I know what it is. And it's about goddamn time." He hugged the boy harder. 

"What?" Dipper asked, pulling away. 

"Let's sit down so I can heal you up. Please? Let me do that for you?" Dipper nodded softly and the sat down near a tree, Bill pulling Dipper close to him between his legs. He placed his hands over Dipper's wounded arm. "Where all should I be doing this?" Dipper was quiet. "Where is every place you have done this?" Dipper started to cry again.

"M..my ch..chest...sto...stomach a...and thighs..." he said softly. Bill began to magically treat all of the spots Dipper had listed while beginning to explain.

"As a dream demon, I know lots of things. One thing I know in particular is what a person is really like. People who have poker faces constantly. Like your friend Mandy? The one you talk about all the time? I knew about her being a sweetheart. Always has been. I can see through people, they act like themselves in their dreams. And ever since I started appearing in your dreams, you've been a boy. I've also seen your magick potential in your dreams. Who you are now, that's who you really are. You are powerful and strong. You're confident and, most importantly, a male. I've been waiting for you to realize it. I've always called you neutral names, waiting for the day I can finally use the right pronoun. The day had finally come and I can't be more happy for you." Dipper looked up at the demon.

"That's why you always call me kid?" Bill nodded. "I...why didn't you tell me before?"

"You had to figure it out on your own. I knew you were close. You stopped having those nightmares. You finally realized who you were and started fixing it. But I didn't know this was happening as well." He said, touching the humans, now repaired, arm gently with his fingertips.

"I...I get stressed." Bill hugged him.

"I know I'm not the sympathetic type, but I am right now. And I'm gonna help you stop this. Starting today, no more hurting yourself. For any reason. Me and Mabel are going to make sure you stay clean from here on out." He started to tear up again.

"Holy shit!" He jumped. "MABEL!" He yelled. "I have to get back to her, I have to apologize for her seeing that! She wasn't supposed to know, neither were you-"

"Hey. Calm down. She will be okay. For now, we aren't using magick to get back to the shack. You need a nice relaxing walk, now come along. Enjoy a nice nighttime stroll with me."

Bill looked over at the human, noting the way the beams of moonlight hit his face, and he breathed in the fresh hair like it was brand new to him. Dipper's shoulders slumped slightly and his entire body loosened into a relaxed state.

Bill smiled.

If there ever was a specific moment, this would've been the moment Bill fell in love with Dipper.

///

It had been a few weeks since Dipper came out to the Gravity Falls family. There wasn't a single complaint and everyone had been supportive. It had been hard remembering to use the correct pronouns, and Dipper didn't even mind when they messed up. Everyone was trying hard to say the right thing.

Everything was going wonderfully.

Dipper was in the middle of learning how to heal wounds when Bill brought up a new topic.

"So uh...have you thought about the surgery? About fully transitioning?" Dipper raised an eyebrow and he guided his hand over a test wound on Bill's shoulder, stitching it up with his magic.

"I mean, yeah, but I don't think I'm ready just yet. I mean, I know like hell I want to do it, but-"

"You're nervous. Surgery is a big step. It's a big commitent." Dipper nodded.

"And expensive. It's gonna take forever to save up for that shit." Dipper mumbled.

"Well...I have a proposition." Dipper locked eyes with the demon. "Whenever you want, and you can take it bit by bit, but, I can do it. With magick. There are spells for everything. It's an advanced spell, requires lots of energy, but it wouldn't be hard for me to do. And we can do it phases. Start with your chest, then your actual testosterone levels, body build, facial build, then the sexual organs. I can turn you into a full fledged male, whenever you want." 

Needless to say, Bill was tackled with a hug after that.

///

It was the last day of the twins summer in Gravity Falls. In a week they'd start their final year as high schoolers. Dipper and Mabel were throwing their luggage onto the bus, getting ready to step on, hugging the long line of family and friends.

Dipper stopped at Bill, the last in the line. "Keep practicing. It won't be long before you're back and we can finish your training. You'll be a pro in no time at all. I have absolute faith in you Pine Tree." Dipper smiled at him.

"I'm actually thinking about coming back for Christmas break. You can teach me some snow magick?" Bill nodded.

"Absolutely!" He exclaimed.

"Can't wait then!" Dipper exclaimed. He turned to join his sister on the bus, before turning around and rushing back to Bill. "You can call me and scream at me later, but I have to do this for my sanity." He reached up and grabbed Bill behind the back and pulled him down for a long-intimate kiss. Bill quickly melted into it, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. When Dipper pulled away, he had to tear Bill's arms off of him so he could get on his bus. Dipper opened the window as he got to his seat. "Call me tomorrow afternoon okay?" Bill just nodded, still a little taken aback by what had just happened. Dipper just laughed and pushed his window back up before sitting next to his sister.

"'Bout time." She complained.

"Oh bite me, I've been a little preoccupied." He said back.

"You've been drooling over him since last summer, don't even try to play coy with me Dipper Pines." She teased.

"Says the girl with a huge crush on Pacifica Northwest." She glared at him.

"You little shit! You read my diary!!!" She hissed.

"You should know nothing is sacred between twins!" With that, he received several smacks and grumpy looks.

But he wasn't wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW towards the end

"Make a wish my lovely ones!" Their mother said, as the twins blew out their birthday candles. "Oh God you two have grown up so fast!" She exclaimed as their few friends clapped behind them.

"Ah, age is a cruel mistress. But not to me." Mabel teased. "I'm cute, your...well you're not up to par Dipper." Dipper threw his twin a joking glare.

"Fight me." He teased back.

"When and where?" Mabel asked.

"Here and now, brat." Mabel peered at him and tackled him to the ground in a tickle fight. He fought back as well as he could, but Mabel was the tickle master. "Okay okay I surrender I surrender!" He yelled.

"That's right, I AM THE ALPHA TWIN!" She screamed, just as Dipper knocked her feet out from under her. "Hey!" She yelled.

"I may be an adult now, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna play fair, little girl." Mabel pounced once more, going to tickle him again.

Dipper had been in a good mood all day. He and Mandy had been playing video games all morning, Mabel's friends had been nothing but nice to him, and his parents were celebrating like their littlest girl wasn't a female anymore and didn't know magick. To be fair though, they didn't actually know yet.

That all slipped through his fingers when Mabel attempted to tickle him and, while he was thrashing and trying to fight back, she grabbed his breast. It wasn't a hand grab, it wasn't even a grab, since they were being restrained by the binder, it was more of her hand landing on his chest. Dipper stilled and so did Mabel, she quickly removed her hand and moved away. Dipper blinked back tears and got up.

"Dipper-"

"I'll be back-"

"I'm sorry-"

"It's fine-"

"Bro-bro-" they both stopped in place as Dipper spun with wide eyes to look at his twin, whom had just called him her nickname for him in front of everyone. Dipper's heart stopped, and to be honest so did Mabel's. The room of their peers went silent. Mandy pushed her way through them and took Dipper's arm.

"Let's go for a walk?" She asked softly, pulling him back. He just nodded and they walked out the front door and onto the sidewalk. They walked for a few minutes in silence when his cell phone pinged.

Bill: Are you okay sweetie? I can feel some upset emotions from you...just wanted to be sure you're okay...happy birthday...  
Dipper: I'll call you later about it...not something to text about...  
Bill: Okay talk to you later then sweetie

Mabel: I'm not saying anything to them. This is your story to decide to tell, not mine. I'm sorry that slipped out. I love you bro.  
Dipper: No it's okay, you just prompted a conversation that needs to happen. I'll be okay. Love you too sis

He sighed and pocketed his phone. "Well, so much for a fun birthday." Mandy moved to hug him.

"It'll be okay Dipper. I'm always here if you need me. And my brothers room is open for you at any time." He gave a small smile.

"You're so good to me." He hugged her back.

"Anything for my best friend."

///

The conversation actually went pretty well. His parents were accepting, but surprised. They had thought about it, but didn't think that would be something Dipper would do. They were proud of their child and supported him no matter what, and that's all Dipper needed.

After explaining all that to Bill over the phone, he yawned. It had been a long day.

"Pine Tree?" Dipper hummed in reply. "Can we finish this conversation in the mindscape, you sound tired?" Dipper nodded to himself.

"Sure thing love. Night, see you in a bit." He mumbled, barely hearing the answer before hanging up and wrapping up in the covers.  
/  
He entered the mindscape to a surprise.

Typically the field they laid in to talk was just a field of soft grass, today however it was a field of flowers. Every kind, every breed, every color, every height. He gasped and looked around, taking in the view. Arms wrapped around his waist and lips met the side of his neck.

"Do you like it?" Bill asked.

"I...wow this is...amazing...Bill this is beautfiul." He said in awe.

"Glad you like it. Sit with me Pine Tree?" He nodded and they laid back in the aromatic flowers together and just cuddled for a bit. Dipper's head tucked under Bill's arm. Bill's hand absently drawing shapes on his side. "Pine Tree?" Dipper hummed, his eyes starting to shut in comfortable bliss. "I love you." Dipper looked up at him.

"W-what?" He squeaked.

"I love you." Dipper blushed. "I love you more than the moon and the stars in the sky, more than there are words in the world, more than anything. I love you. And I just thought you should know that." Dipper sat up quickly, and so did Bill. "I'm sorry Pine Tree I didn't mean to-" he was cut off by a kiss to the lips. It took him by surprise but he melted into it. Dipper moved onto the demons lap and threaded his fingers into the demons hair. Bill's arms wrapped around Dipper's waist and held him close as their tongues danced.

When Dipper pulled away for a breath, he nudged their noses together and whispered. "I love you too Bill."

///

The months had gone by slowly. School was coming to an end for the twins, and their relationships were growing impatient and strained. Their Christmas vacation trip didn't go as planned due to unforseen weather conditions, so it had been almost a year since they were in Gravity Falls.

Over and over again, Bill and Dipper discussed the possibility of having sex. They had both decided that they should wait until they were face to face. The mindscape was not intimate enough for their first time.

Mabel and Pacifica, who had just gotten together shortly after the twins birthday, hadn't seen each other since they started dating. Pacifica was impatient, but somehow after a few months of dating, she knew she'd wait forever for Mabel.

The time to return to Gravity Falls was getting closer. And decisions were quietly being made that would effect the future.

///

"BILL!" there wasn't even any subtly as Dipper rushed to Bill, jumped into his arms and kissed him long and hard. Stan groaned a little, but didn't actually mind. Given the amount of time both Bill and Dipper had spent with him, they were closer to him than anyone else. He loved them both, no matter their past or present. But that didn't mean he was comfortable with either of the boys he considered sons dating in general, even if they were dating each other.

He would learn to accept it in time.

"I love you." Dipper said, nuzzling their noses together.

"I love you too Pine Tree! Now come on! I've got to show you around! We've done some home improvement!" And like that, Dipper was being given a tour around the improved shack, led hand in hand by his demon boyfriend. Dipper had never been happier in his life.

///

"I want to get rid of my breasts." Dipper said as the two were cuddling and watching TV one night.

"Oh? So soon?" He asked, stroking the boys arm.

"Yeah. Mom and dad know, and so does just about everyone else. It's step one in a multi-step process. It's one decision I want to make now. I hate them and binders are really painful...can you do it?" He asked softly. Bill leaned down and kissed his temple. 

"Of course I can sweetie. When did you want to do it?" He asked gently.

"As soon as possible. I've had this decision made for a while now." He said softly.

"Then let's go." Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Tonight. Yes?" Dipper's eyes lit up.

"I love you!"  
/  
Dipper was laying on Bill's bed, waiting patiently to get started. Bill's bedroom had been created out of Stanley's previous lab. It was out of comission and pretty much an empty room, so they gave it to Bill in return for helping out around the shack. He had already decked it out with a queen size bed and various knickknacks from every corner of the globe. Dipper often found himself playing with the objects, or studying them. Not many of them were dangerous, mostly just fascinating.

"Dipper. I need you to take your shirt off." Dipper bit his lip. "I know sweetie, but I have to be able to touch the skin to do this. I hate to do it to you, but it'll be so much better once it's over. I promise." 

"Is it gonna hurt?" He aksed softly.

"The tissue is rearranging itself so...yes. But not for long. And it'll be worth it, right?" Dipper nodded and sat up to remove his shirt and binder.

"Let's do this." Bill moved to straddle Dipper gently before placing his hands lightly on his chest. Dipper flinched. 

"Shh, I know. I know. It'll be okay sweetie. Give it time." Dipper gave an uncomfortable nod. Bill leaned down and kissed him softly. "You ready sweetie?" Dipper nodded. Bill's eyes began to glow blue, then traveled down to his shoulders, slowly creating a blue line of flames down his limbs and to his hands. The flames were cool as they made contact with Dipper's skin, so it wasn't neccesarily uncomfortable. That is until Bill began to chant. It was a dead language Dipper had never heard before, and it was causing Dipper's body the worst pain ever. Dipper let out a scream and tried to move away from Bill's hands. Bill pushed him down into the bed, shaking his head as he spoke the delicate words. The room was filled with intense magick, Dipper could feel it seeping into his pores. Suddenly Dipper's vision went yellow. His eyes were glowing as well, and the pain was getting worse.

"Bill it...hu...rts!" He yelled, not receiving any response from the demon. His skin felt like it was being ripped off his chest. He let out another scream and tried to open his eyes, this time successfully. He could see the demon on top of him, his eyes still glowing and tears streaming down his face. Why was Bill crying? As Bill pulled his hands back the world around Dipper went cold. He was freezing. Bill fell onto Dipper, who insinctively wrapped his arms around him. "Are you okay?" He asked the demon worriedly.

"Shh...give me a few minutes...energy..." the spell had taken so much energy out of Bill, that his physical form literally couldn't move. He was contently laying on Dipper's body. Dipper leaned up and kissed the top of Bill's head.

"I appreciate you trying." He mumbled softly, kissing his head again. Bill mentally made a confused face, seeing that his body was still too weak to actually change the appearance of his face.

"Try?...they...are gone." He said in a quick breath. Dipper couldn't see due to the demon on his chest. He trusted his word and just wrapped his arms around the warm demon.

"Thank you." He said, pressing more kisses to the demons head.

"Love. You." He said softly.

"I love you too. Let me know when you're fully recovered." Bill mumbled a 'Kay' as Dipper began to run his hand up and down the demons spine. They sat like that for a while, the demon slowly regaining control of his body, starting by holding the humans hand, then nuzzling into his neck, and finally sitting up and helping Dipper sit up too. He kissed the humans cheek before allowing him to look at his work. Dipper smiled as he looked down at a flat chest. He looked up at Bill.

"I'm sorry it hurt so much. And I'm sorry I didn't stop. You wanted me to do it, so I figured you wanted to actually do it-" Dipper pulled him close, pressing their lips together roughly. 

"I love you Bill." He mumbled before pulling the demon closer and kissing him again. Bill kissed him back gently then felt something different he opened his eyes and noticed Dipper was nipping at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth to question the human, but Dipper moved past his open lips, running his tongue along the demons. Bill reached up and grabbed the back of Dipper's neck, deepening the kiss while laying him back on the bed. Bill gently put his hands on Dipper's side and ran them up his torso. The human smiled into Bill's lips and let him carry on, going up to trace circles around his nipples. Bill pulled back from the kiss. 

"Is this-" Dipper brought him back into the kiss.

"This is perfect." He said softly, nuzzling their noses and kissing him again. Dipper moved his hands down to Bill's waist and pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it before letting their sweaty bodies touch. It was the first time something other than their arms, legs, lips, or faces touched each other. Bill moved from Dipper's lips and began to kiss the humans throat. Dipper let out a soft moan and Bill suckled on Dipper's skin, nipping gently at it. The boys back arched up as he moaned. Bill sat up and looked at the boy. "What?" He squeaked out.

"That was beautiful." He said, leaning down to give the boy another hickey, producing a louder sound from him. "Oh Dipper I don't know what you're doing to me but I love it." He mumbled softly into the humans neck.

"What do you...mean you don't...know what I'm doing to you?" He asked through his panting.

"My body. I've never felt like this before. Everything hurts...but in a good way...an okay way..." he tried to explain, pressing kisses to Dipper's throat.

"You're turned on." Dipper said softly.

"What?" Bill asked.

"It means your body...your body wants to have sex basically." Dipper explained, his face turning red as he watched the blonde kiss his neck.

"Oh okay." Bill said placing a chaste kiss to Dipper's lips and returning to their makout session. They continued to make out for a while before Bill let out a whine. He pulled back and looked at Dipper, his eyes dark and looking at Dipper hungrily.

"I...Pine Tree-"

"Take off your pants." Dipper said, growing impatient. Bill gave Dipper a surprised look for suddenly being so outspoken and did as the boy said. Dipper moved and unbuttoned his pants as well, tossing them into the floor leaving him in just his boxers. He moved to swap places with Bill, and kissed him softly, slowly moving his kisses down the demons face, down his neck, down his chest, and to the waistband of his boxers, making the demon moan softly. Dipper reached up and pulled Bill's boxers down, revealing his erection. Bill sighed and threw head back.

Dipper leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Bill's tip, causing a growl to rip out of the demons throat. Dipper smirked to himself and moved to lick up Bill's length, getting a loud moan in reply. Without warning he closed his lips around Bill's length, swirling his tongue around his tip. Bill moaned, his back arching up as he clawed at the sheets.

"Dipper." The demon practically whined. "Please...stop...stop teasing me..." he said softly. Dipper released his lips from Bill and moved so he could look directly into the others eyes.

"I didn't bring a condom with me Bill, we can't-"

"I know magick. There's actually a spell for that. Is that okay with you?" Bill asked softly, honestly growing impatient for the answer but knowing the human would feel better if he asked.

"You're sure it works?" Dipper asked softly.

"100% sure sweetie." Bill said softly, kissing Dipper.

"Then yeah, that's okay." He nodded. Bill swapped spots with him again and sat up, beginning to speak quickly in latin. Bill's eyes were glowing for a few seconds before they stopped. Bill leaned down and kissed Dipper passionately while gently pushing into him. The brunette moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the demon tightly. The feeling was like nothing Dipper had ever experienced. Once Bill's dick was comfortably inside Dipper, Bill gave him a moment to adjust before extremely gently pulling out and pushing himself back in. Dipper clenched Bill's shoulders hard with each thrust, his body beginning to shake as he moaned loudly. His body was on fire, the good kind of on fire.

Soon, Bill had picked up speed, thrusting in and out of Dipper at a constant pace. The movements were slow enough for Dipper to get used to the feeling, and catch his breath, but close enough that it never let Dipper have a down moment. "Bill, Bill please go faster." Dipper begged.

"Anything for you my love." He said, kissing the humans cheek and speeding up a little bit. "God, you feel so good Dipper." Dipper cried out, his name sounded so smooth coming off the demons tongue. 

"Bill!" He gasped as the demon sped up, his thrusts becoming slightly less rythmic. Bill was loosing his mind. He had been around humans for eons, he had watched them do this, but it was so different when you were the one actually doing it. "Bill, oh God Bill~!" Dipper cried out under him. Bill leaned down and captured his lips with a moan falling from them as they met. Their lips slid together sloppily and quickly, both moaning into each others mouths and not really caring if they were in sync. In fact, Bill's hips were slamming into the boy under him, so hard that Dipper was seeing stars. The sounds of skin slapping, their erratic moans, and the squeaking of the bed frame under their movements filled the room.

Bill's fingers clenched on Dipper's shoulders tightly, as he pulled away from the kiss to moan loudly and throw his torso back. His thrusts were now quick and seamless, making both men cry and moan out loudly. "DIPPER~!" the demon suddenly yelled as his movements became jagged and rough, then slowed down exponentially.

"Bill...Bill I still haven't...Bill please..." Dipper begged, almost sobbing. He was on the brink of orgasm.

"Sorry love." Bill said before starting to trust in and out of Dipper again, his fingers moving down to rub at Dipper's pleasure button. The human cried out and arched his back with a cry as he came around the demons cock. Bill collapsed on top of him, and Dipper just let him sit there, holding him close, just glad to have him where he belongs.

"I love you." Dipper said gently, stroking the demons spine.

"I love you too Dip."


	8. Chapter 8

"Where'd you go last night Dip?" He looked up from his cereal at his twin.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Last night. You weren't in your bed last night. Where were you?" She asked. A blush spread across Dipper's face.

"Uh, no where." He said quickly.

"You had to be somewhere!" Mabel said.

"I uh..Mabes..." he groaned.

"Where'd you get that shirt?" She asked pointing to his light blue button up shirt. "You don't wear button...ups...but Bill does..." a look of realization jumped on her face. She slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Mabel shut up-"

"Did you and Bill have sex last night?!" He groaned and put his head down on the table, mumbling a 'Yes'. "Oh my God, Dipper! I didn't think- that- oh my God, how was it?" She asked quickly, barely able to speak. He popped his head up to look at her.

"Did you really just ask me that?" He said angrily soft.

"I just was wondering! It must've been weird doing it with your shirt on." Dipper put his head back down. "You took your shirt off?!" She asked surprised.

"I didn't need it." He mumbled.

"What?" She asked.

"I..." he sat up. "I didn't need it." Before she could ask he lifted up the hem of Bill's shirt and showed her his flat chest.

"OH MY GOD!" She squealed, getting up and rushing to hug him tightly. "THIS IS AMAZING!" She screamed, he just smiled at her reaction.

"Yeah, it's pretty great." He agreed.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! In more ways than one." She winked at him and he got up to toss out his cereal.

"I am not having this conversation with you Mabel." He said, heading towards the vending machine door to retreat back to Bill's side.

"I'm still happy for you bro-bro!" Before she could say anything else he stepped in the doorway and headed downstairs. Bill's human vessel was still laying on the bed. After they went to sleep last night, Bill spent most of the night with Dipper in the mindscape before leaving. He had some business to take care of in the mindscape and was going to be out of his human body for the rest of the morning. 

Dipper crawled under the blankets and snuggled up to Bill's body. The warmth radiating off the breathing body gave Dipper comfort. As long as his body was breathing, Bill was fine. He'd had to leave a few times this summer, so it wasn't a new experience for either of them. They were both okay with it, especially since they could always feel each other through their psychic link. This morning however, the link was stronger than ever. He could practically feel every move the demon made in the mindscape.

That's why when Bill's body jumped as he returned to it, it didn't scare Dipper like it used to. "Good morning love." Bill said softly, leaning down to kiss Dipper's head.

"Morning." He said with a smile, nuzzling into his boyfriend.

"I felt some weird vibes from you this morning...I felt...I personally felt like flustered and...I don't know..." Bill tried to explain.

"I was embarassed this morning because Mabel was pressing me about last night...but I don't know why you would've felt like that." Dipper said.

"Did you feel anything weird this morning?" Bill asked.

"Yeah...I felt angry when I woke up...not at you just...angry...at someone else..." he shrugged "It was really weird..."

"This morning I had a fight with another demon. He took my deal right out from under me. Offered the idiot something better I guess. Really pissed me off...anyways I think after last night our link got stronger. I think we both portray each others emotions." He explained.

"Really?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah. I've heard a few demons experiencing this in history, but I thought they were tall tales. Now I can see they aren't." He daid, kissing the boys head. Dipper felt a wave of admiration pass through him.

"I felt that." Dipper said softly.

"Felt what?" Bill asked, beginning to stoke the boys back.

"You admiring me...I felt that emotion." Bill smiled.

"Now you just know exactly how I feel about you." Bill said softly, causing Dipper to blush. "Don't be embarassed. I love you Dipper." Dipper nuzzle up to him.

"I love you too Bill." He said softly.

"I also love seeing you in my shirt. Damn that looks so good on you." Dipper could feel another wave or adoration and something else run through him. Was it...arousal?

"Did you just get turned on because I'm wearing your shirt?" Dipper asked sitting up.

"Uh...maybe?" Bill said with a cheeky smile.

"Well...you've passed it on to me..." Bill smirked and pulled the boy down for a kiss. 

"I'm taking that as, round two?" Dipper blushed but moved to kiss the demon.

"I think I'm gonna have to say...yes."

///

It was late in December now. The twins were a few months into their second year at Gravity Falls Community College and Christmas was coming soon. Dipper and Bill were in their room, suspending fire in the air trying to warm themselves up. Being underground made it colder in their room in the winter, but magick and other things always kept them warm.

Mabel was upstairs in her room knitting away. This would be her last year at GFCC before she transferred to a Dancy art college in New York. She had convinced Pacifica to go with her. Mabel would be a full time student while Pacifica fulfilled one of her dreams of opening a consignment shops in New York. Pacifica made her own jewelry and cosmetics, while Mabel made clothes and jewelry too. The two were perfect business partners, and girlfriends of course. They were more than happy to begin their careers together. 

Dipper was soon graduating from GFCC, but he wasn't planning on leaving the sleepy town. He had gone to college to get a degree in business, but he only needed the basics of how to run one. He and Bill were opening their own shop in the next few months. It would start in the shack and eventually branch off into its own building. They were beginning a 'Supernatural Containment and Treatment Facility', a company that would catch and treat Supernatural creatures, as well as provide the public of Gravity Falls with two 'witch doctors' who were willing to treat patients who couldn't get their problems solves with Western medicine. In their free time, Bill and Dipper spent a lot of time trying to figure out a spell to cure cancer. When they weren't doing that, they were spending time together. 

Tonight it was below freezing outside. The basement had been warmed to the perfect temperature and the two were already close to removing yheur clothing and getting even warmer. Then Dipper pulled away from their heavy kissing. "Okay. I need to talk to you about something." Dipper said. Bill sat up and took his hand.

"What is it sweetie?" He said gently, nuzzling the boys neck trying to get him to lay back down and return to what they were doing.

"I'm ready. I am ready to fully become a male." He said, Bill looked at him, his eyes soft and caring.

"Are you sure? So soon?" Bill asked, just double checking that this is what the boy wanted to do.

"I'm absolutely sure. What do you think?" Dipper asked softly, getting a kiss in return.

"I say take off your clothes and let's get to it!" The demon smiled.

"I love you Bill." Dipper said, pressing a kiss to the demons lips before stripping his clothes off.

"I love you too Dipper." Bill said, placing his hands on Dipper's lower stomach and beginning to chant in dead languages, his eyes lighting up the room. Dipper close his own eyes and took a breath.

 

 

[¥]  
**ALTERNATE ENDING. So I'm fucking terrible and this alternate ending came to me as I wrote the last lines, and I figured you sick little freaks could decide which version you like better. Sorry. Enjoy. If you're a sadist of course. (This ending is not neccesary, so if you like my ending you don't have to read this part. It all follows immediately after the last bit.) Okay when I say sick freaks btw, I don't mean cause ya'll are kinky. Let me put it this way, the alternate ending is depressing as shit. So if you read it and like it, you're just awful. Be prepared to cry. That's it.

 

 

Dipper's skin felt...really really bad. The last time that Bill had done this, it felt like a really painful wax job, this time...this time...something was wrong. Dipper opened up his eyes, the demons eyes were glowing red, not blue. 

"Bill?!" Dipper screamed, worried Bill was hurt.

"Oh Pine Tree....Pine Tree, Pine Tree, Pine Tree, you poor thing." He said softly.

"I...what? I don't understand." Bill snapped and the small balls of flames that were hovering around them shot off and clung to the walls, the fire spreading up them and down onto the floor. "Bill?!" He screamed, begging the demon to explain. They'd done fire play, but it was NOTHING like this. This really wasn't even the time for it. "What the hell are you doing?" Dipper asked, tears flowing from his eyes.

"Oh my little Pine Tree. I'm sorry. I was really starting to enjoy our time together, but I'm a demon. And I have some new business to take care of." Dipper looked up at the flaming ceiling above him. "And sadly it starts with everyone in this house dying. Too bad Shooting Star is away. But she won't step in the way of my plans like you and the idiot twins upstairs." He explained. Dipper looked down and noticed the flames on Bill's hands were starting to heat up. 

"Bill I don't...I don't understand...why?" Dipper asked with a sob.

"Because I have to fulfill these plans. It's been written in multiple profecies throughout the universe that the triangular demon, that's me, will destroy the human race. So I have to do what I've been told my whole life." He explained. "If I kept you here, you would've tried to stop me. And unfortunately, the future depends on me completing this. You'll understand once you get to the afterworld." Bill said.

"I...I thought you loved me." Bill leaned over him.

"I do. I still do. That's why I hate to do this. But I have to. I wish I could explain this in a way you'd understand sweetie. But you'll never understand. You're going to hate me for the rest of your afterlife and I know I can't do anything to stop that. I'm sorry Pine Tree. I'm so sorry." The places Bill's hands were began to burn. Dipper cried out.

"What the hell do you mean? Why couldn't you of just kept alive?" Dipper asked, tears still falling.

"I'd have to kill you later. You have die no matter what I do. I figured I should do it now." Bill began to cry. "I'm sorry Pine Tree. I hope you can forgive me one day." Before Dipper could say another word, Bill lifted his arm and a knife appeared in his hand. "I love you Dipper Pines." He said as he brought the knife down and into Dipper's heart.


End file.
